


I'm With You, Always

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkward Conversations, Consentacles, Dirty Thoughts, Do It for the Bond, Dreams, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Other, Telepathic Bond, Tentacles, Tongues, Xenophilia, so many tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash has been thinking about his partner alotlately. It makes sense, considering they've been bouncing between two teams while in space, growing in their bond to each other as well as their friends and allies. But Flash keeps going back to that moment on Klyntar; the moment they got their new path in life; one they would forge together. Something's different, though, and eventually? They'll discover what they truly mean to each other.(Kinktober Day 18: Xenophilia)





	I'm With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaronith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/gifts), [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



> Dedicated to everyone who's ever helped this tiny ship sail onward in a mass of loving tentacles. These two started it all for me, and bless Robbie Thompson for all his work on _Venom: Space Knight_. Heroes never really die.
> 
> Special thanks to Amaronith and Sintero, whose own VenomFlash fics have always been my greatest inspiration. You are both so wonderful and so talented and I am honored to call you my friends.
> 
> (The following takes place prior to _Venom: Space Knight_ #7.)

It had been a serious moment, and serious moments weren’t supposed to have him waking up sweating with memories of the way it felt and his dick hard as a rock.

Flash groaned and pressed his hands to his face. Stupid, stupid! Why was he  _ like _ this? He felt Venom move within him, a curious sensation in the back of his mind, and tried to bottle up the intrusive thoughts. That was, of course,  _ also  _ pointless, but it meant he could pretend he tried to not make this awkward. 

Six months. It had been six months since he and the Guardians landed on Klyntar and they’d both gotten a new lease on life. And it hadn’t been weird until Venom revealed just how much personality and form and shape he could have on his own (he? they? it felt so wrong to use “it” for his partner) and they’d started  _ really  _ connecting. Flash hadn’t realized before what the bond meant. To be bonded to another in a way that meant they could touch the heart of the cosmos; could feel its joy and pain and do something about it… 

There was really no comparison to it. Maybe that was why he liked the ambiguity of “partner” so much. He didn’t have a proper word to describe their relationship, so understating it seemed like the safest thing to do. But  _ they  _ knew what it meant. It was something sacred. Something beautiful.

...which was exactly why Flash hated the way his mind kept going back to thousands of tentacles caressing his body; every inch; inside and out as they showed him what it meant. In the moment, it had been weirdly solemn, but now?  _ Oh,  _ to be touched like that sounded  _ wonderful _ but no. 

_ Head in the game, Thompson. Don’t make it weird.  _

_ “Something troubles you, Flash.” _

He opened his eyes, jumping a little at the sudden voice. It had taken a bit of practice, but eventually they’d gotten the hang of communicating through thought direction. A tendril leaked out of his arm to wrap around his hand, and Flash stroked it with his thumb, his face warm with embarrassment. 

_ Don’t worry about it, buddy. Just my brain being… my brain. _

He should’ve known that wouldn’t satisfy Venom.

The symbiote peeled away then, biomass a great liquid shape that eventually solidified into the form he’d learned to take. A strand still connected them, twining from Venom’s huge claw straight through Flash’s hand, but Flash wasn’t so great with the non-verbal communication yet. He found he  _ liked _ being able to sit here on the bed, Venom across from him, holding his hand and feeling his presence inside and out. It was… nice.

His quarters were dark, the ship having been set on a 24-hour day-night cycle in some areas. He usually didn’t get to sleep during the “night” hours but this was a rare exception. But he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep with  _ this _ on his mind. 

“Well, V, you know that humans like to be… touched. A lot of them, at least. I mean, of course you know that, since you’re in my head almost all the time, but I…” Flash withered a little under his partner’s gaze. “Okay, just gonna say it. Ever since we took you home I keep thinking about it. And how it felt. Obviously it was a very serious moment for me and you and that means the world to me, but - I -  _ it was kind of a huge turn on okay?  _ There. I said it.”

The white eyespots narrowed a little, perhaps in confusion. “You enjoyed being part of the hive?”

“Well, I mean, it was super overwhelming, but all the… the  _ tentacles _ , all the little textures and the way they slide around and, just the way it felt, and I felt…” His voice trailed off a little. “I felt really close to you. And who you are.” Flash buried his face in his hands. “ _ God _ that was cheesy, I’m so sorry, I’m just gonna. Sleep.” He laid back down, blushing furiously, unable to comprehend whatever emotion was worming its way through their bond. 

And then he felt a claw on his bare shoulder. “I felt it also, Flash.”

He sat up so fast he had to grab Venom’s arm to balance himself. “Wait, you - what?”

“Within the hive. I felt it, and I felt you.” Still, he held Flash’s hand, but their bond seemed to strain a little in that moment. “It is… abnormal to feel so strongly for one’s host, I believe.” Venom’s form shivered as though the emotional burden made it hard to focus. “I felt this way before - for those who came before you. Not all, but some. Despite what I have forgotten, they still… linger.”

“Hey, no, don’t be upset,” Flash said softly. He reached up to touch Venom’s face, pressing his forehead against his partner’s. “So you’re a little weird. I’m a little weird, too, where I come from; you know that! And anyone who’s come before me, well,” he shrugged, “we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? We can talk about everything you might remember.”

Venom did not nod, but instead sent a small glimmer of understanding through where they connected. Tendrils weaved out from the symbiote’s large form, the assumed muscle definition melting into a smooth mass that curled around his host. Flash closed his eyes and pulled Venom closer, pressing his lips to Venom’s face, not knowing if the gesture would be understood but - it wouldn’t be unwelcome, would it?

The tentacles which did not embrace him instead sank inside his skin, weaving into more than his body; weaving into his  _ soul _ and he could have wept. Words failed him entirely, and he let out a low keen at the intensity of it all.

_ “I would like to have you, Flash; the way sometimes your human lovers have had you. Not to take away from what they gave you, no, but to know what it is like for  _ you _. I would share this experience with you, my own, if you would have me.” _

He gasped out, “yes, yes!” as he felt Venom starting to rifle through his memories. Flash opened his mind fully, and Venom made a sound almost like a purr, and he laughed a little, thinking that maybe he should be a little more nervous about the situation, but - no, he trusted Venom. Trusted his partner with more than his life. 

Carefully, Venom laid him out on the bed, and his tongue flickered out, extending, saliva dripping from his fangs, and traced a long line up Flash’s torso. Flash reached up, almost delighted, and caressed the long appendage. As he did so, tentacles slithered underneath him, lifting him up just enough for Venom to pull his boxers down. 

Something cool and wet wrapped around his leaking cock, and he bucked in Venom’s grasp, but after a moment it warmed and slipped around to poke curiously at his balls. Flash opened his watering eyes enough to see what was definitely  _ another  _ tongue, and  _ oh god how many tongues could Venom have? _

Venom must have heard the thought, because he seemed to grin then, and then suddenly little mouths and tongues erupted from  _ all over _ the symbiote’s body, some from the ends of tentacles, not biting, just feeling him; tasting him. The one around his cock started to pump him steadily, another, smaller one prodding at his ass. Flash moaned as loudly and enthusiastically as possible, already starting to tremble in his lover’s grasp. 

The symbiote pulled him close again, pressing Flash into the flesh the man knew as well as his own, though never quite like  _ this _ . The tongue in his ass shifted as it worked him open, changing texture and length so fast it was almost overwhelming. The tentacle brushed against that sweet, sweet spot, and Flash felt Venom not just around him but everywhere,  _ everywhere _ . He came with a shout and clutched his partner like a lifeline; like an anchor on his soul, and he felt everything, as though this had been their bonding. Their cleansing. Their moment. 

He came to a moment later, sweating buckets but feeling thoroughly sated and very, very contented. Venom had reduced to a liquid mass of tendrils, but Flash could still feel him, like a little feedback loop of affection. He gathered up some of the pile and kissed it, and Venom responded with another burst of happiness and a small tongue across his lips. Venom gave that weird purring vibration off again, half sunk in and half wrapped around Flash.   
  
Flash thought that maybe he should say something, but decided to pass the moment in silence instead. They needed no words. They understood what they had, and so the thought came to both of them:   
  
_ I love you, and I am with you always. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm With You, Always [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576022) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
